A Fine Line
by catchtheestars
Summary: There's a fine line between love and friendship but it's hard not to cross it. A book of drabbles for HwoarangXOC [and maybe some JinXOC just for fun]. Rated M possibly for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** It's been a LONG time since I've thought about or played Tekken...but Tekken will always be my first love. It's how I got into video games :) *sigh* oh Hwoarang...anyways, I hope you readers enjoy!

* * *

School. _UGH_. Hwoarang _hated_ school.

He didn't care that his grades were borderline failing—they were high enough to keep the school from kicking him out and he was satisfied with that bare minimum. He was also nearing the limit for unexcused absences. He also didn't care that he never wore the school uniform correctly; he hated buttoning up his jacket and he hated the thought of wearing a tie even more. Nevertheless, he wore the tie because Master Baek told him to and explained that it was for training.

Master Baek had told him, "If you can't handle endure wearing a tie, then you won't be able to endure the training that I have prepared for you. Think of it as a...pre-requisite to your future training."

"Training, my ass. I don't see how this is relevant to training at all." Hwoarang grumbled.

Hwoarang wore his tie loose; it barely clung around his neck. He winked at some female students as they passed by and they giggled, ducking their heads and blushing.

Every day during his classes, Hwoarang stared out the window, bored. He drummed his fingers rhythmically on the desk and rolled his eyes when his English teacher glared at him, shooting him a warning to pay attention. A female student was reading a text in English; it was something about Jack and Jill and water. Hwoarang scoffed and shifted in his seat, leaning back and resting his arm on the windowsill. The girl's English was terrible! Some of his followers spoke better English than she did.

On this particular day, something—or rather, _someone_—was missing. His classmates had been particularly quiet today and something just didn't seem right. Hwoarang's eyes wandered over to the other side of the room and he saw the empty seat.

"Ah, Min Hee's not here today." He sighed.

A girl who sat near Hwoarang overheard him.

"She got called into work today. She left after math."

Hwoarang turned his attention to the scenery outside of the window as the girl continued talking, her voice becoming a faint buzz in Hwoarang's ears.

Hwoarang didn't like school, but although he'd never admit it, he liked Min Hee.


	2. Chapter 2

Min Hee's shoulders slumped tiredly as she took off the green apron that she'd been wearing. She rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms, sighing loudly as she sat down on a damp crate at the back of the restaurant. Mrs. Kim came scurrying into the kitchen and she patted Min Hee's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Thank you so much for coming on such a short notice. I'm sorry I had to pull you out of class."

Min Hee waved her hand dismissively,

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Kim. I'm glad to be of help. I'll be back later tonight."

Mrs. Kim nodded and she scurried into the kitchen again. Min Hee went to the bathroom to change into her school uniform and she tucked her work uniform into her backpack, bidding the cooks and waitresses goodbye before leaving the restaurant.

As Min Hee left the restaurant, she tripped over something but smoothly caught her balance and instantly whirled around, incredulous.

"You tripped me!"

"Did not."

Hwoarang wrapped his arm around Min Hee's shoulders and pulled her up against him, tugging her in the opposite direction of where she was going.

"Hwoarang, I can't go with you today."

"Let's get some sundubu jjigae."

Min Hee slipped out from Hwoarang's arm and she crossed her arms across her chest, giving him a firm look.

"I have things to take care of, and I brought lunch to school. You can get sundubu jjigae by yourself."

Min Hee turned on her heel and left.

Hwoarang sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he followed Min Hee. Once Min Hee made up her mind on something, she would persist until she got her way. Her stubbornness was annoying but it was something about Min Hee that he liked. Hwoarang kept his distance from her but he knew that she knew that he was following her. Hwoarang's stomach grumbled and he sighed, glacing down at his stomach.

Min Hee was silent as they stood on the corner of the street, waiting for the crossing sign to turn green.

"You can share my lunch; I packed extra today."

Min Hee's voice was soft and Hwoarang chuckled, concluding that Min Hee must've expected the day's events.

"You're the best, Min Hee."

Min Hee flashed a cute smile at Hwoarang, who was confused when he felt his heart skip a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Min Hee didn't know why she put up with Hwoarang. He was loud, rowdy, and officially labeled as a delinquint among the parents and grandparents. Even Min Hee's boss warned her to stay away from "that red-haired delinquint." Min Hee could only sigh as she glanced over at Hwoarang, who was sound asleep on the bed.

Earlier, he called her and asked her to order some hangover soup for him and to come over and take care of him. He'd spent the night out at a popular samgyeopsal place and got drunk.

"What? Take care of yourself!"

"You want me to fall over and hurt myself? I do have sharp things in the house, you know"

Min Hee frownd; Hwoarang knew all her weak points.

"Fine. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Hurry. I'm dying without you."

Min Hee huffed and immediately hung up on him.

As Min Hee headed to the subway, she thought about her relationship with Hwoarang. They were friends but the way he treated her indicated that she was more than a friend, yet he didn't treat her as a little sister either, nor did he treat her like the girls he hooked up with once in a whie. When Min Hee reached Hwoarang's apartment building, she took the elevator to the third floor and knocked on the door of apartment 315. Despite Hwoarang's delinquent lifestyle, he lived in a nice apartment building. Min Hee could only shake her head when she thought of Hwoarang's methods of making money.

The door opened and Hwoarang stood in the doorway, shirtless and dressed in only a pair of jeans. Min Hee commanded herself to keep her eyes on Hwoarang's face but her eyes were a bit rebellious. She was thankful that Hwoarang was too hungover to notice.

"Took you long enough." He grumbled.

Min Hee rolled her eyes.

"Be thankful I came. Are you letting me in or not?"

Hwoarang mumbled something as he headed back to the living room. Min Hee closed the door and took off her shoes, slipping into a pair of red house slippers that Hwoarang had bought just for her.

"Can you bring the soup into my room?"

Min Hee sighed and glanced at the hangover soup that was sitting on the table, untouched and still sitting in a plastic bag.

Hwoarang was watching Min Hee as she brought the soup into his room on a tray. Hwoarang sat up and ran his hand through his nappy hair. Min Hee scrunched her nose as she sat down beside Hwoarang and set the tray on his nightstand.

"You stink."

"I haven't showed yet. I might fall over and hit my head and die. I'd love it if you helped, though."

Hwoarang reached out to wrap his arm around Min Hee's shoulder but she swatted his arm away as she transferred the hangover soup from the plastic bag to the bowl it came with.

"You're pushing it, Hwoarang. You should've eaten the soup when it was hot! Now it's lukewarm."

Hwoarang shrugged and motioned to the spoon.

"Feed me," Min Hee stared at Hwoarang with wide eyes; he repeated his words, "Feed me."

Min Hee hesitated so Hwoarang took her hand and dipped the spoon into the soup before bringing it to his mouth, his eyes glowing mischeviously. Min Hee tugged her hand from Hwoarang's grasp and averted her eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll feed you."

After Hwoarang finished the soup, Min Hee cleaned up and helped herself to a bottle of juice from Hwoarang's refridgerator. She went back to check on Hwoarang and found that he'd fallen asleep. Min Hee sighed and sat on the other side of the bed, brushing away the bangs from Hwoarang's face. He stirred in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach, snuggling into his pillow. Min Hee couldn't hide her smile as she set the bottle of juice down and laid down beside Hwoarang. She sighed to herself, wondering why she felt like she could lay in bed forever with Hwoarang.

[Extended ending]

Hwoarang woke up when something tickled his face and he sat up, wondering what had touched him. Min Hee was asleep beside him, her back facng him. Smiling slightly, Hwoarang pulled the blanket over her and laid back down, resisting the urge to bring her closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'm not too proud of this chapter :( but I guess that's what I get for writing at 2am...maybe I'll come back and edit this when I have time. Enjoy~

* * *

It was raining when Min Hee and Hwoarang first met.

Min Hee caught Hwoarang and a female upperclassman making out in one of the hallways. No one was around except for Min Hee, Hwoarang, and the upperclassman. Min Hee averted her gaze and cleared her throat, drawing their attention to her presence.

"Excuse me; you guys are blocking the way to the computer lab."

The girl was tugging at Hwoarang's shirt and her hand eagerly pulled his face down towards her.

"Ignore her," she sighed.

"Whatever you want."

Annoyed, Min Hee clenched her fists. There was no other way to get to the computer lab and the fact that there was an uncooperative couple blocking her way wasn't helping with Min Hee's temper. To Min Hee's surprise, Min Hee marched over and pushed the couple into the wall with all her strength. Hwoarang ended up squishing the girl against the wall and Hwoarang banged his forehead. They both hissed in pain and glared at Min Hee, who was already ascending the stairs.

"Are you asking to die?" the girl demanded.

Min Hee whirled around and pointed a finger at the girl.

"You're the one asking to die! The next time you make out with a guy, make sure it's not where I can see you."

The girl huffed, incredulous, as Min Hee walked away.

"Wasn't she rude? What do we do now?" The girl traced Hwoarang's jawline with her finger, "Should we continue frrom where we left off?"

Hwoarang didn't hear her. He was too busy watching the interesting girl disappear down the hallway.

"Who's that girl? Do you know her?"

The girl—Hwoarang couldn't remember her name—gave a bored sigh as she twirled Hwoarang's tie around her fingers.

"She's just some girl. I think she's in your year."

"Hm," Hwoarang fixed his shirt and patted the top of the girl's head, "it's been fun, but don't call me."

"What? But—"

Hwoarang pressed his finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"I know it's hard, but try to forget about me."

Hwoarang walked away and, after realizing what Hwoarang meant, the girl shouted curses at him. Hwoarang easily ignored the girl's voice as he jogged down the hall, looking into the classrooms to see if that girl was there. After searching for a while, Hwoarang gave up and concluded that she'd gone home.

He was delighted, however, when he discovered the next morning that they were in the same class. He spotted her when he walked into class, late as usual, and he winked at her when they made eye contact. The girl's face turned red from embarassment and she quickly looked away. Hwoarang chuckled to himself as he ignored the teacher's scolding and headed to his seat by the window.

There was a break after their morning homeroom and Hwoarang immediately approached the girl.

"Aren't you the girl from yesterday?"

The girl took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"So what if I am?"

Hwoarang chuckled and crossed his arms across his chest; he liked this girl's attitude.

"I'd like compensation for the damage you inflicted yesterday."

Hwoarang pointed to his forehead and the girl frowned, her brows furrowing.

"So you're askng me for money."

"I don't want your money. I do want some tteokbokki, though."

The girl's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"You're kidding me."

Hwoarang shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

"If you'd rather pay me ₩203,000 instead then that's fine, too."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"So I take it you prefer tteokbokki?"

The girl frowned and glared at him.

"Fine. We'll go after school."

Hwoarang felt triumphant as he walked back to his seat. He had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
